Twist Of Destiny
by Shadow the silly
Summary: #1 Panther and wolf meet for the first time


1) DISCLAIMER: Not mine and am not making money.   
  
2) ARCHIVE: Well if you think it is worthy then yes you may just tell me where  
  
3) WARNINGS: spoilers for a few shows but for the life of me I can't remember EP titles  
  
4) TYPE: angst  
  
5) STATUS: New, Complete  
  
6) DUES for the SA list  
  
7) NOTE I am using the fanon idea that Jim is 10 years older than Blair. * is   
  
thought  
  
8) 1st in the Destiny AU. 2nd Story Called Destiny's Aid  
  
9) Feedback PLEASE I need all the help I can get.  
  
#########################  
  
Lost and far from home, a lone wolf pup searched a mountain valley for the one that called him. The pup, much too young for such a journey, grew dangerously weaker as the day waned. The shadow of an vulture startled the pup but he was too exhausted to escape the vulture's talons and stood frozen on the path...  
  
In a deep cave, a young panther cried out for solace, knowing that with his teacher's death and sire's scorn, none would be given. He dwelled in darkness until a terrified yelp broke through his misery. Pulled by an instinctive need to protect he rushed from his cave. The stone walls morphed into forest trees then a small clearing the panther roared in fury as he spied the vulture about to attack a pup. "I will not allow another to be killed before my eyes."  
  
In a flurry of loose feathers, the vulture took flight at the sudden appearance of the large predator and landed high on a nearby tree and glared balefully at the panther. "I have searched eons for one of such power. I will not let the Light have him."   
  
**Step away, Kitty, I found the brat first. His power is mine to feed on. Scurry back to your den and leave what is mine.**  
  
**How will you take him from me? This Territory and all in it is mine to shield. Leave at once, fool bird.** As the panther moved to stand guard over the pup as the distant cry of an eagle was heard. The pup regained his feet and began to growl at the dark bird.   
  
The vulture narrowed his eyes and really looked at the panther for the first time. His eyes widened in shock as he began to mutter under his breath. "NO NO NO. He can not be here, we would have felt a shaman cry joy at his birth. One of my brothers would have seen to his death already. That pup must die before all is ruined at the very eve of our victory."   
  
The vulture swooped down for the kill. Panther broke right and slammed the bird to the ground, pinning him as the pup pounced forward snarling as he clamped onto the vulture's tail feathers. Panther moved in for the kill, but the pup's distressed whine stopped him. Keeping the vulture carefully pinned he turned to look at the pup. **What's the matter, Little One? ** The pup's sapphire eyes meet his ice blue ones.  
  
####FLASH####  
  
A longhaired toddler sleeps fitfully on a small bed his face flushed with fever. A red-haired woman walks into the room carrying a bowl and sits next to him. The boy's sapphire eyes open and look directly into the eyes of the panther. "Look Mama, my big kitty." She wrings a rag out in the ice water and begins to wipe the boy down. "Shhhh, Blair, nothing but mama is here... rest, baby."   
  
####FLASH####  
  
A shrill cry of triumph rang through the air as an eagle landed on a low branch. The panther snatched the pup by the scruff of his neck and jumped back into the underbrush.   
  
The eagle glared balefully at the vulture. **This is not your place, begone from this sanctuary.**   
  
The vulture gathered himself and took flight calling to the eagle, **You can not guard them long eagle. My brothers and I will see to guardian's death before he can meet that pup of shaman. The Light can not be allowed to have a shaman campaign of such power as his will be.**   
  
The eagle ruffled his feather and glared at the departing bird before turning to the panther and wolf. The panther backed deeper into the underbrush.  
  
**Easy, young ones, your souls seek their other half too soon. Return now to yourselves and rest easy in the knowledge that you are not alone.**   
  
The panther nuzzled the frightened pup as the two of them faded from sight.  
  
As the dawn approached, a fever broke, a grief was eased and two boys slipped into a deep healing sleep.   
  
The Eagle's voice whispered in the dawn sliding into their dreams, "We have not had a pair such as you grace this world in a long time. A young guardian and a potential shaman companion. Rest now, grow in strength and spirit for you have a great but dangerous future ahead, young ones. We will guard you from the Dark as best we can." The eagle prayed for help before returning to his own slumber. 


End file.
